1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an inorganic nanotube or an array of inorganic nanotubes and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an inorganic nanotube using a carbon nanotube as a template.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development of integrated and compact optical and electronic devices, nano-structured materials and manufacturing methods thereof have been actively researched and developed. Various methods of manufacturing nano-scale rods, wires, tubes, and particles using various materials have been widely studied. However, a method of manufacturing inorganic nanotubes in a systematic array using vapor deposition suitable for manufacturing of nano-scale devices is virtually unknown.